


Deadly Silence

by Wolfcat727



Series: Deadly Silence [1]
Category: Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcat727/pseuds/Wolfcat727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Good at these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Silence

I turned to the window watching cars drive by, but still heard nothing, I was locked in silence. My own hell. So many say it will change get better, the silence will end but it doesn't. It never will, no matter how I try to be okay with it. I am deaf. And that is all I will ever be.  
So I wait for my possible parents that I am sure will never come, at the window of my room. My room in the silent orphanage, the silent world. I wait and hope for death to come and take away the pain. But he or she never comes, I know there are a lot of them. The reapers, I just wish that they would come and rescue me from this hell.   
I think if I lived another life before this I did something wrong I must have that is the only thing that could explain this.  
I started to feel a rumble beneath my feet so I turned to face my punishment for still being up. Then Mary the "mother" to us stomped into my room.   
"Why are you still up?!" At least I think she said that. I can read lips but I sometimes read them wrong. I shrug my shoulders in reply. "I guess it doesn't matter…" She started to mumble and turned around, I grunted to remind her I need to see her lips and she turned quickly and said sorry. I was the only actually deaf child here so I understand when she forgets.  
"Come with me. A man is here and would like to adopt you." I stare blankly at her. "And he has a butler." Did she just say that someone wants me. Seeing my hesitation she grabs my hand and starts to help me pack.   
They didn’t even meet me why and how could they want me. A sixteen year old who was deaf and unable to understand a lot of things.  
We finished quick for the fact that I don’t have a lot. As we run down the stairs I hope everyone else here will find a good home too.   
Hopefully I am going to a good home. I wonder if I will have a mother and father or maybe just a father. I wonder if they are rich? Could they live in a small apartment.  
As we round the last corner I look up and see a young bluish black haired man with beautiful blue eyes. And beside him was a tall black haired red eyed man and I wondered which one is the butler. For they were both in seemingly very expensive suits. I stared blankly at them before I realized Mary was talking to me.  
"…and they came to take you to Ciel's home!" Okay what else did she say before and does she mean Phantomhive. Like the Phantomhive. He must have noticed my confusion because he started to talk to me.  
"I would like you to come live with my butler, servants, and I." He said kindly and stop talking while I glanced at his butler, who gave me a heart stopping smile. "And I don’t want you to be my daughter but my sister. Are you alright with that?" All I could do was nod and keep steeling glances at his butler. "Sebastian please grab her bag." He looked directly at me. "And shall we go home? We will get you new attire tomorrow. Alright?" He tilted his head in question, I numbly nodded my head. "Alright lets be off."  
I went to grab my bag before I remembered Sebastian had it, and then I followed Ciel out of the orphanage house. Once on the side walk I turned around. Staring at the only place I had ever called home. I stood there for a while before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Madam are you ready to leave?" it was Sebastian. I nodded my head angry that I couldn’t formally reply. So stupid I can't be mad at myself I am doing nothing wrong.   
He helped me into the carriage then got into the carriage with us. He sat by Ceil, it was weird looking at both of them so I looked out the window. Before long I was staring at a huge house and I thought this must be a cruel joke. This all can't be real there is no way. Maybe it’s a dream and if I pinched myself I would wake up. I pinched myself, but nothing had happened. I looked at both men they were both serious, maybe this wasn’t a dream.  
"Are you ready to see your new home?" Ciel looked right into my eyes. I nodded again. Super freaked out I stepped out the carriage. Then right in front of me were three people, two males, and one female. I figured out by looking at each one while reading their lips. The shorter blonde is Finnian, the taller male is Baldroy, and the female is Mey-Rin. I smiled and nodded politely at each of them. I turned around to see the carriage gone but the last people on this planet I wanted to see were there. Grell and William, the reapers I knew. Fudge, I hate my life, one good thing happens then they show up. I saw Grell start to laugh and he took a step towards me.  
Even though I know it will do no good. I turn and run to what seems to be the garden. I don’t stop until I see Ciel and Sebastian. I stopped and felt my heart racing. How the hell did they move so fast. Then it click they are reapers too. I turned but Sebastian held my shoulders and forced me to read his lips while everyone came around the corner.  
"We mean you no harm, Madam. Please come inside and we will show you your room." I looked at him as he let his hands fall to his sides. Instantly I ran, but he just picked me up bridal style and took me inside. I stopped fighting after a while, knowing it would to no good. He took me to the room right beside Ciels. Everyone came into the room. I figured out the three servants were human like me I was glad they were there, but Ciel soon ordered them away. He handed me a drink while they all stared at me intently I looked at it, smelled it, it didn’t seem bad but I wasn’t going to risk it. Then I thought if he kills me, no more of this world right. I drank it. Wine. It was good, I stared at them waiting for them to say something. Then Ciel spoke. And I heard him!  
"Does it work?" I stared then started to smile.  
"Speak again, please?" That was my voice. I spoke.  
"So it works? You are talking so I imagine so." He laughed a cute small laugh.  
I turned to Sebastian. I don’t know why but I really wanted to hear his voice. "Hello?"   
"Hello Madam."  
"Please call me Kat." He smiled and nodded. I turned to look at them all. "Okay down to business. Why did you adopt me? What was that drink? And are you all reapers?!"Once I was done I realized I was yelling. Whoops.   
"Well I find you quite interesting. That drink was only something that will last three hours and then wear off. And Grell and William are reapers. Sebastian and I are Demons. Does that cover it." He paused. "And you will fall asleep right after it wears off, a side effect. Only for six hours, then you will wake refreshed and ready."  
"I don’t want to sell my soul." I say without loosening eye contact.  
"I understand. And I am not asking you too. Don’t worry. I just want you to be my sister." he got up and started to walk out. "Sebastian will be with you all night."  
"Wait! I have never slept with a man in my room!" He turned and gave me a nasty smile.  
"Well we can't have you alone after you tried to run away and not asking what the drink was before, proved you might be wishing for death. So you can't be alone and Sebastian is the only one I trust… with my sister." He left and locked the door. Leaving me with the reapers and demon. Well hell. I stared at them.  
"To hell I am sleeping with you all here." I said. But I purposely avoided looking at Sebastian, who started to laugh.  
"Now my lady don’t make such humorous comments."  
"And stop calling me that!" I yelled and stared at him with a devilish look in my eye. It just made him laugh more though. I stopped staring at them and then I heard it. It was a new sound, I was crying. I stared at the tears on my hands and just kept crying as the memories flooded back to my mind.  
The burning house, the reapers, and my father, mother, and two sisters taking their last breaths. Then I remembered him, Sebastian and Ciel had been there. And Sebastian had saved me. Like my father had asked him to.   
I looked up at him. But when he spoke I didn’t hear it. Afraid I just ran to him and let him hold me. I wasn’t sure if he would but he did and I soon fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
